Piccolo's Plan
り ！ は きむしクン |Rōmaji title = Pikkoro no Kirifuda! Gohan wa Nakimushi-kun |Literal title =Piccolo's Trump Card! Gohan is a Crybaby |Series = DBZ |Number = 4 |Edited = The World's Strongest Team |Saga = Raditz Saga |Airdate = May 17, 1989 |English Airdate = June 20, 2005 |Manga = Nothing Up My Sleeve... *Piccolo's Farewell to Arms!? *A Surprise Appearance |Previous = Unlikely Alliance |Next = Gohan's Rage }} り ！ は きむしクン|''Pikkoro no Kirifuda! Gohan wa Nakimushi-kun''|lit. "Piccolo's Trump Card! Gohan is a Crybaby"}} is the fourth episode of the Raditz Saga and the entire Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 17, 1989. Its original American airdate was June 20, 2005. It features Son Goku and Piccolo Jr. facing off against Raditz and Piccolo's first time using his Special Beam Cannon on Raditz. Summary As Goku and Piccolo charge towards Raditz to attack, he kicks out backwards and sends them rolling away. He then fires a Double Sunday that destroys Piccolo's left arm. On their way to the Spinach Wastes, Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi discuss Goku's team up with Piccolo. Master Roshi expresses that teaming up with Goku is the best chance he has of defeating Raditz but Krillin is concerned over Piccolo's evil intentions but Master Roshi says that if those two can not defeat Raditz then there is no one else left on Earth who can. Piccolo, now with only one arm, reveals that he has a secret ace up his sleeve, but will need some time before he can charge up this new attack. Thus, Goku is given the job to stall Raditz for five minutes. Goku and Raditz begin their fight, but once again Goku is unable to keep up with Raditz. He is sent crashing to the ground, and even after unleashing a Kamehameha, Goku is unable to do any kind of damage to Raditz. Raditz then blasts Goku out of the sky with Saturday Crush. But the time is enough and Piccolo fires his most powerful attack, which he had originally designed to use against Goku: the Special Beam Cannon. The Cannon almost hits Raditz dead-on. However, Raditz is able to dodge it, which completely horrifies Piccolo. The attack did nothing but injure Raditz's shoulder and damage his armor. Raditz then continues to torture Goku by crushing his ribs under his foot. Back at Goku's House, Chi-Chi prepares dinner ready for Goku and Gohan's arrival home. She spots Gohan's test paper and seeing his perfect score says that she ought to push him into the sciences so he could become an astronaut and travel into space some day. She then wonders when the two will hurry up and come back home. Raditz continues to harm Goku as Gohan hears his screams from inside the Space Pod. Raditz suddenly picks up a large power level but is unaware of where it's coming from. Suddenly an angered Gohan smashes through the Space Pod. Major Events *Piccolo fires his first Special Beam Cannon at Raditz which he dodges. *Gohan breaks out of the Space Pod. Battles *Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz Appearances Characters *Goku *Piccolo *Raditz *Gohan *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi Locations *Spinach Wastes Objects *Attack Ball *Scouter *Tail *Dragon Ball (Four-Star) *Battle Armor Techniques *Behind You! - Used by Raditz to counter Goku and Piccolo, who moved behind him to attack. *Double Sunday - Used by Raditz when Goku and Piccolo charges towards him. The two barely dodges the attack, with Piccolo losing his left arm. *Bending Kamehameha - Used by Goku while distracting Raditz, but Raditz blocks the attack. *Saturday Crush - Used by Raditz to knock down Goku after blocking his Kamehameha. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by Piccolo in an attempt to defeat Raditz, but the Saiyan dodges the attack, only sustaining minor injuries. Differences from the manga *Krillin voicing his concern on Goku teaming up with Piccolo to Bulma and Master Roshi on the way to the Spinach Wastes was exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi seeing Gohan's positive test marks and commenting that he could one day become an astronaut and go to other planets some day was exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Chi-Chi sees how well Gohan did on his classwork, she says he may become an astronaut and, if he works hard enough, will be able to visit other planets. Ironically, Gohan leaves his studies to travel to Namek in the saga after the next. *Piccolo's Power Level while charging up the Special Beam Cannon for the first time was read by Raditz to be over 1000. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 4 (BDZ) el:Το Σχέδιο του Πίκολο pt-br:Piccolo usa sua melhor estratégia! Gohan é um garoto chorão es:Episodio 4 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 004 pl:Dragon Ball Z 004 As w rękawie Piccolo! Beksa Gohan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Raditz Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z